Amor de Amores
by nine129
Summary: LeviXMikasa LEMON Mikasa entra a la univercidad y encuentra a un maestro en peculiar lleno de fangirls... un dia los dos quedan solos en la escuela ¿que pasara? No estoy segura de cuantos caps. seran casi 5 xd
1. Capítulo 1

**HOLAAA bno es un fanfic de LEVIXMIKASA yaa que no he encontrado por aqui entonces e pensado en hacer unoo espero y les guste :) (puede traer LEMON nose talvez un poco)la historia transcursa en una universidad en europa. **

**levi:34 maestro**

**Mikasa: 20 alumna**

**PD: levi ni mikasa ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen **

* * *

**Cap1:La _Chica Rara_ **

**LEVI POV:**

Hoy desperte con las mismas lagañas de siempre que por supuesto qe las limpio en un segundo levantandome en mi cuarto perfectamente ordenado con mi traje escensial, aun con mi baja estatura (que odio) puedo llegar a ser muy perfecto en todos los sentidos a decir verdad no me emosiona ser el mas pequeño de la universidad aun si es

el primer dia de clases para esos mini bastardos **(levi:maestro de matematicas luego veran por que odia tanto las clases UwU)**

* * *

**Mikasa POV:**

Eren despierta- dije jalandolo de las cobijas

hahhh?-al verme se levanto- ¡no debes despertarme asi! -dijo molesto -ademas ponte ya el uniforme dijo volteandose a buscar el sullo-

claro- dije dirigiendome hacia mi habitacion

**ya en el desayuno:**

¿chicos no les emociona el nuevo curso?- dijo Carla mi madre adoptiva volteandonos a verr emosionada

carla no los suprimas- dijo el dr. jeager tomando una taza de cafe ya sentado

no enrealidad no- dijo eren sentandose alfrente de el

¿y tu mikas?-dijo carla mirandome con una sonrisa

no...no me emosiona mucho tengo que estar en grupos separados de eren-dije mirando hacia abajo sentandome a un lado de eren

mikasa no tiener que cuidarme como si fuera un niño- dijo enojado

* * *

**LEVI POV:  
**

¡heichu! ¡heichou! ¡heichou! ¡heichu! ¡heichou! ¡heichou!- desian unas fansgirlS de mi persiguiendome por toda la universidad

¡ya basta! ¡no puedo ser su novio!- grite desenfrenadamente enojado

entiendo- dijo una de ellas y me calme un poco

¡pero luchare por su amor!- grito pero que... MIERD...

¡SI!- gritaron las otras

N-no entiendo pero que les pasa estan locas completamente me voltie hacia la derecha y veo pasar a una hermosa chica de cabello nogro y ojos del mismo color con una bufande roja... me quedo mirandole inpactado por su belleza mas que ella al parecer no me ve...

Mikasa Ackerman-dijo

no entiendo por que esta tan obsecionada con eren jeager-dijo otra

dicen que la salvo de ser secuestrada y vendida al mercado negro...-

ella es asiatica-enpezaron a mormurar

mire hacia donde se diriguio por el largo pasillo cuando...

¡LEVII!- grito hanji ajustando su brazo enredandolo con mi cuello y pegando su mejilla con la mia una compañera de trabajo **(hanji maestra de español)** y cuando se desenredo de milas fansgirl la empezaron a ver demaciado mal claro que a ella la han mirado asi todos los años asi que no le importa

¿que quieres?-pregunte

solo queria ver si estabas- dijo con una gran sonrisa y se alejo muy triunfalmente

* * *

**Mikasa POV:  
**

entramos al salon de clases de... español la verdad no me imprtaba yo solo ueria ver si eren estaba bien entramos con armin al saon aun el/la maestro/a habia llegado tomamos haciento eren en medio armin a su derecha y yo a su izquierda aun lado de la ventana los tres alineados a la segunda fila alfrente de mi estaba una chica de cabello cafe con una coleta y atras otra con cabello rubio suelto.

llego la maestra un poco extraña brincoteando y cantando... no sabia que los maestras llegaban a ser tan... infantiles aun que ella no se veia mala.

Hola mi nombre es hanji zoe-todo el mundo quedo en silencio

veo que no quieren hablar...-entonces señalo al primero que vio en sus narices

¡TU!-grito mientras al muchacho se le ponia la piel de pollo-¿cual es tu nombre?

Marco Bot-tartamudeando muro a su prosima victima

¡¿Y TU?!-

¡Sasha Brouwer -

TU-

Annie Leornath-y paso asi por todo el salon

TU-

Mikasa Ackerman-conteste friamente

Ok comensemos la clase..-dijo mirandome con una sonrizilla y volteandose al pizarron comensando a dar la clase.

**En Matematicas:**

En el salon entramos y menos de 5min. el profesor entro

mi nombre es Levi Rivalle-dijo voteandose directamente al pizarron

AwW!- gritaron unas fangirls que por alguna extraña razon la clase pasa estaban hasta atras y ahora en la primera fila

¿no nos va a preguntar nuestro nombres?-dijo levantandose de su lugar connie incomodo y rivalle se voltio rapidamente mientras connie se llevo un pre-infarto

¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo friamente

co-connie-dijo tartamudeando

bueno coconnie no es un gusto conocerte-dijo regresando su mirando la mirada hacia el pizarron mientras connie regreso a su asiento

toda la clase se paso en silencio el maestro era frio y sin sentimientos en sus ojos no reflejaba sentimientos algo que por muchas personas me han confundido...

* * *

**Fin de fic espero y les halla gustado algun detalle comenten! D:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAA bno es un fanfic de LEVIXMIKASA yaa que no he encontrado muchos por aqui entonces e pensado en hacer unoo espero y les guste :) (puede traer LEMON nose talvez un poco)la historia transcursa en una universidad en europa. **

**levi:34 maestro**

**Mikasa: 20 alumna**

**PD: levi ni mikasa ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen **

* * *

**Cap _2:Sentimientos_ **

**LEVI POV:**

Termine la clase con las crias esas **(un poca molesto por el comentario de connie n_n)**enrealidad no tenia mucho que hacer por el tiempo libre de 15 min. para esos chamacos...aun que... estaba en la clase la chica que vi pasar el pasillo en la mañana pensaba mientras acariciaba las butacas donde se habian sentado una en una pasando de pasillo en pasillo hasta que llege a la sulla...encontre un lapicero negro con el nombre de...Mikasa Ackerman entonces con que asi se llama... mire su lapicero y lo tome en mis manos todavia tenia 10 min. libres podria encontrarla y darcelo.

Sali a los pasillos uno en uno desde la entrada a la cancha de futbol en el patio mierda me quedan 5 min. si no la encuentro se me hara tarde cuando la encontre parada pegada en una pared -mantube mi distancia viendola- y alfrente de ella un chico de cabello cafe y ojos verdes con test tipo bronceado al igual que estaba en mi clase...Eren...llegar o ¿como era? enrealidad no me importa...

ya basta me tienes arto ¿que te pasa?!-grito

solo queria...-*silencio*-pagar mi deuda

¿que?-

ese dia-dijo bajando la cara avergonzada

Ah ¿sabes que?-¿Ah?...- ¡NUNCA DEBI HABERTE CONOCIDO!- Auch

El chico salio caminando enojado con los puños cerrados pasando aun lado de mi, mientras ella se agacho con las manos sobre la cabeza casi para tirar lagrimas, me acarque y me puse alfrente de ella.

olle-dije friamente

*sin respuesta*

cerre los ojos un momento y me agache- ¿esto es tuyo?-dije mostrandole el lapicero

lo miro por un segundo-Si-dijo tomandolo rapidamente y guardandolo en su bolsa de la falda -de esas faldas con las que casi se les ve la nalga.. no entiendo por que dejan que se pongan eso-.

levante su flequillo y le dije- no actues como idiota por que no eres una- ella solto algunas lagrimas

En ese momento toco el timbre y sali mientras ella se quedo hay si moverse.

**MIKASA POV:**

despues de clase decidi sentarme en una banca del patio mientras miraba el lapicero que me dio el profesor rivalle

_**flash back**__**:**_

Eren se te olvido tu libro...-

¡ya basta me tienes arto ¿que te pasa?!-grito

solo queria...-*silencio*-pagar mi deuda

¿que?-

ese dia-dije bajando la cara avergonzada

Ah ¿sabes que?-¿Ah?...- ¡NUNCA DEBI HABERTE CONOCIDO!-

yo solo queria...CUANDO

- no actues como idiota por que no eres una-recorde lo que me dijo rivalle

**_Fin del flash back_**

Aun que me pregunto como supo qe el lapicero era mio si niciquiera sabia mi nombre...

De echo despues de que pelie con eren y al referime eso es por que quede como idiota sufriendo pase sola todo el dia difinitivamente el peor de todos armin nisiquiera hizo esfuerso por ablarme solo se fue con eren...-puse mi boca la bufanda roja- mire al cielo y recorde ese dia... hasta hoy eren fue mi gran heroe... pero ya no... no lo es ni lo sera baje la mirada.

¡MIKASAA!-mire para al frente y me di cuenta que grito sasha quitandome de mis pensamientos

¿por que sola? ya casi oscurece-dijo

Ah?-

Olle escuche que peliaste con eren-dijo sentandose aun lado de mi

Asi-

¿como te sientes?-

Mal-

Mm ¿que te parece si nos convertimos en mi amiga- le quede mirandome fijamente

¿enserio?-

SI-dijo-de echo desde hoy mejores amigas-entonces se levanto y me estiro la mano - vamos

me levante y las segui con una pequeña sonrisa y ella igual a mi

**META no.1:**

**Olvidarme de eren**

* * *

**Fin de fic espero y les halla gustado algun detalle comenten! D:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAA bno es un fanfic de LEVIXMIKASA yaa que no he encontrado muchos por aqui entonces e pensado en hacer unoo espero y les guste :) (puede traer LEMON nose talvez un poco)la historia transcursa en una universidad en europa. **

**levi:34 maestro**

**Mikasa: 20 alumna**

**PD: levi ni mikasa ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen **

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Nuevo Comienzo_**

**MIKASA POV:**

Llegue tarde a casa entre concuidado y cerrando la puerta delicadamente me di cuenta de que la sra. Jeager estaba hay.

mikasa...¿por que tan tarde? ya todos terminamos de cenar-dijo un poco preocupada

Ah... no-no es nada solo se me hizo tarde-

mikasa, se que no soy tu madre pero... piedes contar conmigo-

sonrei un poco y me diriji haicia mi habitacion, ya acostada decidi pensar un poco en mi pasado...

**_RING-RING***_**

Ah? ya es de dia decidi levantarme y cambiar mi pijama por mi uniforme, mas nunca habia notado su apariencia no era tan mala solo me importaba una cosa... el uniforme tenia un chaleco cerrado naranja con el escudo de la esc. y manga larga y una falda cuadriculada hoy era un dia muy caluroso no decidi ponerme la bufanda roja. pase por el cuarto de eren y sin tocar pase derecho, meta personal)? entra a la cosina

Mikasa-dijo mi madre adoptiva en forma de saludo-no esperaba que te levantaras antes de eren

No espero a una amiga-

¿Y armin y eren?-dijo carla extrañada

Carla...-dijo el señor Jeaguer-No esta mal que sea independiente

La casa quedo unos segundos en silencio suando eren entro corriendo con su sepillo de dientes en la boca y aun en pijama

¡Mikasa!¿por que no me levantaste?-dijo

no soy tu hermana ni mucho menos tu madre para levantarte-dije sin levantar la mirada

AHG-gruño

**_din-dong (mis super efectos especiales XD)_**

sono el timbre era sasha abri la puerta todos quedaron impresionados incluyendo a eren tome la puerta y antes de salir

¡espera! ¿que hay de mi?-grito eren

Vendra armin por ti-dije cerrando la puerta.

**LEVI POV:**

Llegue a la escuela dirigiendome especialmente a la direccion donde se discutiria un dilema de todo el año

El viaje de inicio de curso-dijo Erwin **(director)**

¿A donde deveriamos ir?-se pregunto hanji acomodando los codos sobre la mesa mirando hacia arriba-¿Que tal un parque de diverciones.

No. fuimos el año pasado y se fue la luz enmedio de la montaña rusa-

**_Flash Back_**

que divertido ¿no cres levi?-grito hanji decabeza enmedio de una gira de la montaña rusa con los brasos colgados- jajajajjaj pense qe era una peluca- dijo tocando mi cabello mientras yo con los brazos cruzados

**_Fin Flash Back_**

pero levi no estaba programado-dijo hanji levantandose y recargando las manos sobre la mesa

es cierto-dijo erwin-no podemos arriesgarnos

hanji bufo y se sento en la mesa

¿y por que no un museo?-recalco nike **(prof. de ingles)**

tal vez-dije con los brazos crusados-

¿el jardin de rosas?-dijo nanaba **(maestra de historia)**

si-dijo erwin- esta a 1 hra.

perfecto algo qe no incunba estres.

**MIKASA POV:**

Es la segunda hora, las chicas y yo jugabamos futbol ¿y eren? no enrealidad no se y eso me hacia feliz.

¡cuidadoo!-grito sasha

patiando la pelota hasta el otro lado del edificio callendo a una fuerza supremamente alta

pobre del alma que le caiga-pense mientras veia como volaba

voy por ella-grite y sali corriendo detras de ella era la manera perfecta de demostrar mi amistad por sasha

no mikasa espera-grito sasha estirando una mano mas no le hice caso y segui corriendo

**LEVI POV:**

Termine mi segunda hora asi que decidi salir un poco mientras caminaba con un libro en la mano alfrente de mi cuando...

¡MIERDA!-me callo una pelota de futbol sobre mi estomago-¿Ah?- dije fratandome la cabeza mirandola

¡profesor!-grito..¿mikasa?

¿esta bien?-dijo inclinandose aun lado mio

no.-dije

dejeme limpiarlo-dijo sacando un pañuelo y limpiando mi camisa con manchas de tierra por el balon

no sabia que tenia una fuerza tan ecepsional Ackerman-dije

no...-dijo con una sonrisa-fue una amiga...

¿y por que usted vino por la pelota?-

queria págar mi deuda-dijo sin levantar la mirada-al igual la que tengo con usted

no es necesaria-dije-nunca necesitare de alguien mas.

no diga eso-dijo alzando la mirada.

La tome entre mis brazos y la abraze friamente

en la vida solo hay una persona que te debe de importar-dije susurrandole en el oido-tu

mire para alfrente y me di cuanta que nos estava observando el mismo chavo que andaba con mikasa ayer la solte y ella quedo callada

¡Mikasa!-grito una chica de coleta cafe, mikasa voltio a verla

no puedo creer que hallas salido asi de la nada-dijo abrazandola

n-no esta bien-dijo tasiturna

ah-h ¿la pelota le callo al provesor rivalle?-dijo muerta del susto mientras soltava a mikasa

si-dijo mikasa

¡lo siento!-dijo con la mirada vaja y escondiendose detras de mikasa

no-dije levantandome y limpando mis ropas-me voy tengo que dar una clase-sali con mi libro hacia la direccion contraria mientras las dejaba atras

* * *

**Fin del fic  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA bno es un fanfic de LEVIXMIKASA yaa que no he encontrado muchos por aqui entonces e pensado en hacer unoo espero y les guste :) (puede traer LEMON nose talvez un poco)la historia transcursa en una universidad en europa. **

**levi:34 maestro**

**Mikasa: 20 alumna**

**PD: levi ni mikasa ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen **

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Un mal dia  
_**

**MIKASA POV:**

¡mikasaa!-dijo lloriqueando sasha abrazandome despues que se fue rivalle-¡me da miedoo!

¿por que?-pregunte

¿no lo has visto?-dijo mirandome-¡es terrible! ¡en la 1ra clase se burlo de connie! ¡me quito una patata en la entrada! y la tirooo ademas fue muy malo con eren en la mañana... es muy frioo ¿que te dijo cuando le callo la palota?

nada-dije bajando la mirada sonrojada recordando lo que me dijo en el oido.

¿enserio?-dijo sasha sacandome de mis pensamientos.

si-dije mirandola-vamos sino perderemos el partido-me levante extendiendole la mano.

**EREN POV:**

¿Te diste cuenta?-le dije a armin saliendo de la escuela.

¿De que?-dijo mirandome extrañado

Mikasa hoy no me hizo caso-dije furioso

¿Y?-

Que en los ultimos 10 años jamas me hizo eso-

ah...-

¡no me entiendes armin!-dije lloriqueando como una niña de 15 años en un ''problema amoroso''** (no me ofende tengo 14 xD)**

¿por que?-

mikasa no es asi...-dije bajando la mirada-seguro la sonsaco ese profesor...

¿quien?-

¡Rivalle!-dije furioso

¿por que?-

bueno...-

_**Flash Back**_

Entre corriendo al salon de matematicas pero ya era tarde el maestro ya estaba...

perdonn por llegar tarde-dije cansado de tanto correr

¿Yeaguer?-dijo mirandome rivalle- sal de mi clase

¡pero solo 15 min. de atrazo!-

ya dije-dijo

pero...-

eren yeaguer... ahora eren se va- me fui como buen perdedor

TTTTTTTTTTTmTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Fin Flash Back**_

y por eso-dije mirando hacia arriba

eren...-dijo armin

¿que?-

no puedo ver tus pensamientos-mierda...

tambien hoy no se puso la bufanda roja...-dije sin tomar encuenta su comentario anterior

¿Y?-

que nunca se la quita...-

Ah... pss que mal-

ADEMAS ¡¿POR QUE NO PASASTE POR MI EN LA MAÑANA?!-grite

por que queria llegar temprano-

¿que? ¡¿por que?!-dije alterado

queria vera a annie-dijo perdiendo la mirada empezando a sonrrojarse

¿que?-

¿que te parece A & A? ¿o la señora Arlet?- **(me gusta el Annie&Armin un dia subire un fic de ellos xD) **dijo empezando a desir pura babosada

Ah lo perdi... -dije mirando hacia el cielo.

**MIKASA POV:**

En la salida me atrase un poco por que se me olvido la lapicera en el salon del profesor rivalle y sasha me estaba esperando afuera.

¿que haces aqui?-pregunto un poco extrañado el profesor

me voltie impresiona y sonrojada

se me olvido la lapicera-dije mirando hacia abajo

Ah...-dijo tomando su maletin y apunto de salir

¡Espere!-grite

¿que sucede?-respondio voltiandose

¿como supo que el lapicero que me dio ayer era mio?-

El se acerco a mi mas y mas hasta el punto que me pego contra la pared y recargando su brazo contra el muro y acercando su mirada contra la mia...**LEVI POV: **fuera impulso de pedolofia **(xD lo penso rivalle no yo) ****MIKASA POV:** a tal punto de casi acercar sus labios con los mios y entonces cerro los ojos se dio la vuelta en unos tres pasos me voltio a ver

el muchacho que te grito ayer dijo tu nombre y yo solo se tu apeido creo que seria algo obvio-dijo saliendo

mikasa-dije sin levantar la mirada-puede llamarme asi-dije mirandolo avergonzada

el me miro y solto una sonrisa

hasta mañana-dijo saliendo del salon

**LEVI POV:**

saliendo del salon encontre a hanji escondida detras de una planta y mirandome picaramente

pedofilo-dijo susurrandome

callate-dije sin voltiar

**MIKASA POV:**

Ya en casa **(que ironia xD)**con eren...

¿Tu que dices?-dijo la señora yeaguer mirando al su esposo

Si-por un momento la mirada de eren y la mia se ilumino-pero eren...-¿que?-cuida a tu hermana

el me miro y yo me sentia molesta mas no dije nada.

No se donde se mete ella-dijo renegando

tal vez por que no quiero ser un chicle para ti-dije en sentido figurado mirandolo con odio

¡por favor! ahora yo soy el loco acosador!-eso me dolio...

no... y juro que no sere la misma idiota-dije y dirigiendome a mi cuarto asote la puerta.

me acoste en mi cama con el praso sobre mi frente y mi puño cerrado deslice mi otra mano hacia mi estomago me dolia no habia cenado...

_**Flash Back**_

Baje las escaleras y encontre a sasha mas encuanto salimos de la escuela encontramos un grupo de chicas que se puso alfrente de nosotras evitandonos el paso.

son las seguidoras de levi-dijo sasha tasiturna

si-dijo la de enmedio-te hemos estado observando Ackerman-dijo señalandome mientras seme ponia la piel de pollo mas no se notaba...-¡quieres quitarnos a nuestro heichou!

¿Que?-dije impresionada

¡si!, te vimos en la mañana como te le acercaste... que desconsiderada sabiendo que somos tantas sperando ese momento..-dijo sacando una lagrima falsa- ¡tu no estabas en nuestra fila!

¿que? ¿que les sucede?-

No por que halla sido bueno contigo ayer quiere decir que puedes emocionarte-dijo y comensando a bailotar y con los ojos brillosos-el es hermoso ¡no debe de estar con una udiota como tu! ya sabes Ackerman es solo una advertencia-dijieron alejandose entre risas.

Yo casi me aviento contra ellas si no hubiera sido por sasha que me sostubo mis ojos estaban llenos de odio obscuros como la noche mas si no ubiera sido por sasha yo no sabria que ubiera pasado **(mira que te saco la navaja xd)**

_**Fin Flash Back**_

no quiero pensar que serian capaces de hacer esas idiotas dije votiandome acomodando mi cabeza sobre mi que hoy tampoco fue mi dia

* * *

**Fin del fic reviews D:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAA bno es un fanfic de LEVIXMIKASA yaa que no he encontrado muchos por aqui entonces e pensado en hacer unoo espero y les guste :) (puede traer LEMON nose talvez un poco)la historia transcursa en una universidad en europa. **

**levi:34 maestro**

**Mikasa: 20 alumna**

**PD: levi y mikasa ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen **

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: La aclaracion  
_**

**El ultimo cap :'3  
**

Estaba sentada en una banqueta alfrente de un arbol traia un vestido blanco con un sombrero del mismo color y con un liston rojo mas vi pasar un conejo alfrente de mi que al verme se escondio entre los arbustos entonces cuando volvi a ver alfrente tenia en la cara una rosa roja sostenida por la mano de...Rillave me voltie y la oli era hermoso el olor nunca habia sentido tanta exitacion.

**PARA MAS IMAGINACION: xd /(la imagen no es mia)/**

** . /imgres?newwindow=1&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=5sYTLEoGnF8isM%3A&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fmorelikethis%2F375859803%3Fview_mode%3D2&docid=OPIy4IqaNTG0uM&imgurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Ffs71%2FPRE%2Fi%2F2013%2F267%2Ff%2Ff%2Fmikasa_x_levi_by_ &w=774&h=1031&ei=HkYVU7ixAqmb2wXdlYG4Dw&zoom=1&ved=0CJ8BEIQcMBM&iact=rc&dur=1179&page=2&start=10&ndsp=19&biw=1024&bih=607 **

**_RING-RING_**

Desperte solo era un simple sueño apage mi alarma y en cuestion de minutos me levante y cambie era inclerible que habia soñado con el...Entre a la cosina como de costumbre mientras me sentaba vi a entrar a eren quien no me dirijia la palabra como si el hubiera sido el gran ofendido de anoche ¿y saben que hice? **(Me compre ropa xD) **lo ignore por completo mas cuando llego sasha solo me levante, todo el desayuno fue como un completo funeral. Cuando me vio sasha me sonrio y dijo

¿Vas a ir al paseo de alrato?-

Si-dije mirandola con una sonrisa

llegamos puntulales a la escuela y a primera hora nos tocaba matematicas con el profesor Rivalle quien ya estaba en el salon encuanto toco la campana cerro la puerta dejando a unos cuantos afuera para mi suerte si habia llegado temprano eren.

Bien sanganos-dijo mirandonos con odio-no crean por que hoy saldremos de paseo no tendran sus reglas...

AwW-dijieron balbuseando las fansgirls _(putas) _

levi las miro y siguio ablando-Bien, las reglas: no correr, no gritar no hablar, no comer patatas-dijo mirando especialmente a sasha-y diviertance

Toco la campana ya teniamos que salir teniamos alrededor de 15 min. para subir a los camiones sasha y yo salimos al baño mas ya estaba tapado de niñas que querian entrar... Cuando salimos solo faltaban 5 min. para subir al camion regresamos al salon para tomar nuestras cosas pero... ya no estaba mi mochila no lo podia crer que habia pasado estaba espantada recorri todo el salon y nada sasha me miro en silencio espantada ya todos empezaban a subir a los autobuces y no lo encontraba sali corriendo al jardin no veia rastro de mi mochila entonces... mire al techo ahy esta en la asotea sabia perfectamente qi¿uienes habian sido...

malditas-dije furiosa corriendo por ella

¡mikasa!-grito sasha-ya casi se va el bus... mejor dijalo asi

no-dije mirandola-solo... apartame un lugar alado tullo

la mire y sali corriendo un don que me distinguia desde pequeña.

**LEVI POV:**

Estoy cansado no quiero salir a la tal excursion mientras metia mis cosas a mi maletin y unos pasos alfrete de la puerta paso Ackerman corriendo a la velocidad de la luz me pare viendola... Voy no voy...Voy no voy... no,enrealidad es tarde dije dandome la vuelta para salir...Ah pero que mierda sali corriendo detras de ella la alcanze en la azotea tomando su mochila mirandola fijamente se voltio rapidamente y tratando de correr choco conmigo.

ma-maestro-dijo tartamudeando con la mirada baja

¿por que esta aqui tu maletin?-dije mirandola fijamente

ah...n-no es nada-dijo voltiando la mirada sonrojada miro hacia alfrente y miro como partia el bus salio corriendo

Corri detras de ella alcazandola a los pocos pasillos acorradandola contra la pared

Ackerman-dije acercandome a ella- Te hize una pregunta

es que...-dijo ruborizada-ellas...

¿quienes?-

sus fansgirls-

ellas que...-

me amenazaron de no hacercarme a usted-la mire fujamente

alze su barvilla y acercando su boca contra la mia lo bese...

entonces...-dije separando un poco sus labios de los mios-Les molestaria esto...

**-LEMON lemon lemon - (neh creo qe seguiran leyendo xD)  
**

comenze a lambear y chupetear se cuello sin cesar mientras gemia imparablemente entonces comenze a desabrochar su abrigo...pero me di cueta de algo.

no hare nada qe no quieras-dije parando mis manos encima de la pared de lada a lado de su cabeza

no...sigue-no se pero queria esa respuesta...

solte una pequeña sonrisa y segui con el prcedimiento pasado mientras deslizaba mis manos sobre ella asta llegar a su entre pierna ella solto un pequeño gemido la tire en el suelo quedando yo sobre ella, comenze a quitarle la camiza suavemente desabrochando uno a uno de los el ultimo, vi su simple brazier blanco con encaje del poder abrir desde enfrente mas meti mis manos dentro de el apretandolas contra sus senos continuamente toqueteando sus pesones, ella gimio bese su boca mas me emocionaba sentirla y estar en ella,mas en un intento abrio su brazier y pude contemplar los enormes senos,no pude contenerme y comenze a besarlos y tocarlos deserperadamente mientras la besaba, mas no era suficiente, me separe de sus labios y me diriji hacia su falda donde la levante descaradamente y bajandole la ropa interior toque su ingle mas al minimo toque gimio mas que en los senos sonrei un poco por que habia encontrado la mejor parte y entonces bese y lambie sus labios jugetendo con su lengua interior teniendo la mas minima compasion de la que tube antes me exitaba tanto tenerla, baje mis pantalones ella vio perfectamente los boxers que traia miro fijamente mientras los bajaba se acerco a aquella parte y mirandome.

no queremos un enbarazo no deciado-dijo comenzando a lamberlo solte mi cabeza hacia arriba era tan relajante.

metio su boca hasta lo mas adentro que se podia sacando su lengua aumentando el plazer no podia...ya no tube una erecion sacando de aquella parte semen ella al sentirlo se sorprendio y comenzo a lambiarlo con mas placer embarrando haci su cara de aquella sustancia hasta la ultima gota separo su boca me incline y la bese delicadamente.

¿estas lista?-dije mirandola prfundamente

se ruborizo mas acento con la cabeza voltiandose poniendo serca de mi su parte. comenze a meterlo minima mente mas soltaba pequeños gemidos poco a poco, fluidamente. Ahora era mejor que nunca ya no era solo yo eramos los al sentirme, mas yo lo metia mas fluido mas adentro. no..., ya no podia, descontrole todas mis ganas comenzandolo a meter todo, entero. sin compacion, no podia mas me pegue tanto hasta que no pudiera mas. mas vi como caia sangre virgen.

**Fin del Lemon no me juzgen creo que soy mejor dibujandolo :/**

**MIKASA POV:  
**

Despues de unas horas llegaron los autobuses ya regresaria a casa. Mas a unos pasos de entrar a dicho lugar eren me tomo de lamano y con la mirada abajo.

mikasa...lo siento-desencaje mi mano enseguida y abriendo la puerta sin mirar atras

debiste pensar las cosas-dejandolo solo atras

_**:::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::**_

* * *

**Lo se no tengo imaginacion. Espero y les halla gustado :) .  
**

**Pense en un nuevo fic ERENXMIKASA**

**nombre: Mi novio es un titan :3 jajajajaj digo ¿no? jajajj si les gusto el fic comenten ! D: me importaria saber lo que pienzan :D**

_** -BYE-**_


End file.
